


A Martyr and a Hypocrite

by blazichu



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wind (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazichu/pseuds/blazichu
Summary: Wind, they learn in time, could teach a master class in duplicity. Not intentionally, mind-- not always-- but it was all too easy to take him at face value.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Martyr and a Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for unspecified character injury, allusions to suicide and the attempted suicide of a background character. Not explicit or gory.

When Warriors was hurt defending Wild’s blindspot, Wind watched over him in sleep, dark eyes pensive and judgmental. Though there was clearly something on his mind, he didn’t utter a word of it as Warriors recovered, nor as they packed up to continue ahead.

He might have kept tight-lipped, if not for the next injury Warriors incurred on someone else’s behalf-- and though it was minor, it seemed to be the last straw for the sailor.

“It’s not a virtue, you know-- self sacrifice,” He said curtly, staring into the fire. It was just the two of them for the time being, and night was just beginning to fall; someone could be back any minute, or not until well after dark.

“No?” Warriors asked, a single brow raised in curiosity, “I seem to remember you stepping in for Four’s benefit last week.”

Wind gave a single-shouldered shrug, “It made the most sense, and I didn’t want my friend to get hurt.  I get why you did what you did, an’ I’m sure all of us have been in that position-- but there’s a line between compassion and martyrdom.” 

Even though he didn’t turn away from the fire, it was easy to read his face-- and, as usual, his expression did half of the talking for him. Nose screwed up in distaste, mouth tugging down as he spoke, the only exception were his eyes, still trained dispassionately on the burning wood; it told Warriors that this was a closely held belief, and not something to be dismissed offhand.

“Ah, but by definition, a martyr’s suffering is born of their faith isn’t it? If the difference is a lack of individual connection when their actions still benefit the whole, I can’t believe it’s any less virtuous.”

“A martyr is someone who _thinks_ their sacrifice is for the greater good, and they die believing that. It doesn’t matter if it was a pointless death, because they’re already gone\-- you can’t prove to a dead man that he was wrong.”

“I see. And you take me for a martyr, do you?” 

In the flickering light, the deep green highlights of Wind’s eyes glowed,  but his stare darkened.

“Not yet.” He said softly.

–

Weeks later, Wind dove after a man who walked into the ocean, and came back spitting and cursing as he dragged him onto the coarse sand.

Pushing drenched hair out of his face, he glared into the man’s eyes.

“There are better ways,” He said, and stalked off.

Other members of the group crowded in around the man, but Warriors chased after Wind.

“Better ways to cope, or better ways to die?”

Uncharacteristically somber, Wind grimaced, rubbing at his wrist, “Both. You can’t save someone who won’t let you, but even if he doesn’t listen, still have to try, y’know?” He sighed and shook himself, gaze drifting unerringly out to sea, “I reached out. At this point, it’s on him if he chooses to drown.”

Warriors reached over, wrung out the nearest clump of dripping hair, and kept his thoughts on martyrdom to himself.


End file.
